


The Tale of the Lace Warrick

by WarmaCrewe



Category: Namesake (Webcomic)
Genre: Absurd, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 13:15:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5457749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WarmaCrewe/pseuds/WarmaCrewe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A backstory to go with Isa's drawing of Warrick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Tale of the Lace Warrick

Selva was at work on the stockings for a couple of weeks before Warrick thought to ask about what she was making. It was normal – Selva nearly always had some kind of sewing project, usually making clothes for herself or Elaine. In reality, clothing bored him. It always had, and really the only reason he asked Selva about her current endeavor was to be polite.

As soon as he asked her about the fabric she was working so diligently, he knew something was amiss. Because Selva looked up at him with the most wicked grin he'd ever seen, including when she actually was wicked.

“It's for you.”

“Oh, well, thank you. Where is the rest of it?”

“What rest of it?" Selva cackled, “Don't you understand? This is just - how do they say on Earth? Wrapping? Tying something up with a bow as part of a gift.”

“I really don't follow...” he began, but then a light went on in his head and he understood with terrible clarity what his sister was insinuating. “No,” was all he managed as his face fell. “You can't be serious.”

“She'll love it.”

“No, no she won't. And what does that matter if I don't like it? I'm not, **no** , I'm not wearing that. You're out of your mind.”

“Warrick, let me show you something. Hand me that booklet, please,” Selva requested, and Warrick, still stunned, obliged like an automaton. “This is nuts, Selva -” he attempted but his sister cleared her throat pointedly to cut him off, flipping through the pages expertly. “Ah ha! Here we go. Look at this,” she said, pointing to one group of pictures in particular of men posing with “presents” rather strategically placed in front of them. Warrick rolled his eyes.

“This is a magazine for women! Earth girls love these sorts of things,” Selva continued.

“Emma isn't just an ordinary Earth girl,” he huffed.

“She'll still love it,” Selva said definitely. Suggesting that she knew something he didn't know. When he thought about it though... she did. Have more experience in some ways with Earth girls. Very specific experience.

“It can't hurt...” his sister whispered teasingly. She knew him well.

*************************

Emma's hands were in his hair, on his body, unbuttoning his clothing messily and with abandon. _Yes._ _ **Yes.**_ Her thoughts were fluid and instinctual, in the background a humming: _Tonight._ Tonight she would try. 

“Warrick,” she brushed her lips against the tips of his ears and he groaned in response. “Can we...?” she left the question hanging in the air, but her fingers were toying with his belt. Was he ready?

“YES!” he exclaimed, quite a bit louder than she expected, causing her to pull back for a moment. “Uhhh... wait,” he paused, appearing to think of something.

Emma tried not to show it, but inside she deflated. “It's okay, we don't have to.”

“No!” he yelped again, and met her eyes straight on. “Just. Give me a minute,” he said, and bolting upright, ran half-naked into the bathroom, shutting the door smartly.

“Oh. Okay,” she said, mostly to herself, as Warrick was gone. This was awkward. But then again, she knew it would be a little bit that way, dealing with a virgin.

There was something extremely satisfying about being his guide, about watching his reactions sas he tried something new in their increasingly physical relationship. On the other hand, it was frustrating. She was absurdly horny. But she didn't want to push him farther than he was ready to go. Maybe tonight wasn't the night after all. Emma sighed. That was okay... and what was taking him so---

Then the bathroom door opened, and her jaw dropped.

“Do - do you like it?” he said, and spun around.

Did she like it. Did she  _ like it??? _

Emma took a deep breath. This was an Oz thing. She knew there would be cultural differences but...

Then to her surprise, she took in it all at once. His bare chest, his legs, his  _ everything.  _

Emma smiled “Yes, I do,” she said. Then her smile turned into a growl, “Get over here. NOW.”

 

*******************************

 

Emma hadn't come to her room that night. Nor the next. Selva had barely seen her, until she stayed late at breakfast Sunday morning. Emma and Warrick slithered in together. Ha! As if they thought she wouldn't notice.

While Emma was off getting food, Selva took the opportunity to subtly sneak up on her brother. Or what she thought would be subtle. Before she got close, Warrick whirled around on the bench.

“Well?” she asked, expectantly.

Warrick's face broke out into a wide grin, and Selva squealed with delight.

“She loved it.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: “Namesake” is the copyright of Isabelle Melançon and Megan Lavey. This story/art is licensed under the Creative Commons as a attribution, non-commerical work. No profit is being made off this piece.
> 
> The drawing used at the end can be found here: https://twitter.com/Secondlina/status/672631843729096704


End file.
